


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by shimmery



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, also they're adults, it's like a kiss and fade to black kind of situation, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmery/pseuds/shimmery
Summary: bill, mike, and stan are wildly in love with each other. they have a game night about it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday cloud!! i hope you (and any one else who might read this) enjoy 😌
> 
> the title is a lyric from hozier's song like real people do

Everything changed when Stan looked at him that night. Under the warm glow of the restaurant light, his eyes were heavy, and shrouded with a cruel mixture of longing and want. It was quick, the way their eyes met and held each other from across the dinner table, before Stan dropped his stare and avoided Bill’s gaze for the rest of the night. 

But Bill felt that look on his skin, like numbing pinpricks trailing down his shoulders and his chest— sharp and cutting. He felt it as he finished his meal, on the ride home, and as he scrubbed his skin raw in the shower. He felt it ebb into a dull ache as he fell into bed and let it guide him to sleep. There was no hiding it anymore. Bill loved Stan Uris, and he wanted him. But… he loved Mike too. Mike Hanlon, his boyfriend and best friend. Mike Hanlon, his rock, his moon, and everything else in between. 

Bill didn’t know how to tell him, but he thought about it often. He thought about it when they laid in bed, limbs forked into each other, hands exploring and clutching in the shadowed dark of their room. When their mouths met in a plush press of their lips as an early morning hello, and when they laced their fingers together, like they did that night at dinner with the Losers Club. Bill’s love for Mike and Stan consumed him, left him love dumb and helpless. There was no choosing between them.

One Day, he fixed his gaze upon Mike. He stood there with Stan, head thrown back in earnest laughter, body shaking with the joy of it. Stan looked at Mike with flushed cheeks, with a smile so radiant that it called out to Bill like the moon called out to the tides. Mike glanced at Bill, then. When their stares met, he saw understanding in those deep brown eyes. And he realized he didn’t have to tell Mike. Because he knew, and he wanted it too.

Things changed after that. Whenever the three men were together intensity crackled through them like a warning. _Danger: There’s more than love in the air_. It was nearly unbearable for the rest of the Losers Club, sitting in the hum of that restless, wanting energy. It’s why they showed up to game night late, and it’s why they left early. Unremarkably, Stan had been the first to arrive. He was always perfectly on time, nothing more and nothing less. He handed Bill a bottle of white wine before shaking off his coat and heading to the dining room, where Mike was still setting up. Bill read the label and gathered that it was expensive and Italian. 

By midnight, only the three men remained, a deck of cards and an empty bottle between them. They had made their way to the living room, the three of them sprawled out on the massive decorative carpet Mike insisted on buying. With wine thrumming through their blood, they were brimming with warm giddiness. They sat in a short circle, close enough to hear each steady puff of breath, but not so close that they could peak at each other’s cards— Stan’s insistence. The tension in the air was so thick that it settled on their tongues, its weight keeping them from speaking. The gentle _tick tick tick_ of a far away clock felt deafening as they eyed one another, gripping their cards with uneasy hands. 

“You’re cheating,” Stan said, breaking up the silence. His voice was drenched with half feigned vitriol. 

Mike only smiled when the accusation fell upon him, “Prove it.” 

Bill’s eyes bounced between them, watching as Stan’s face molted red with frustration. 

“You shouldn’t have that many cards,” he pointed at the flush collection in Mike’s hands, “you’ve been stealing them on your turn and I know because the game should be over by now.” 

“You’re just a sore loser,” Mike retorted, pulling his hand away from Stan’s prying eyes.

Bill’s features broke into a sly grin. Mike _was_ cheating. He didn’t want Stan to go home. 

Stan’s blush deepened further as he studied Mike, creeping past his collar and down, down. And there it was, that look again. Stan’s gaze locked upon Mike, eyes radiating with… anger? Desire? It wasn’t until Stan fell towards Mike that Bill knew the answer. Their lips met in a heated kiss, cards falling from Stan’s hands as he reached to pull Mike closer. It was a slow kiss, deep, and absolute— everything Mike had ever wanted from him. But it was over nearly as fast as it had begun.

Stan pulled away as shock veiled over his face. His lips were slick and kiss bitten, and despite the shame that began to overtake him, his eyes were still heavy with want.

“I-,” he sputtered, “I’m sorry I- I don’t. I don’t know what came over me.” He refused to meet Mike’s gaze, catching Bill’s eyes for only a moment. “I should go.” 

“Hey,” Bill said gently as Stan made to leave, “it’s okay.” 

Stan’s brows furrowed in unfettered confusion, “What?” 

A light smile tugged at Bill’s lips, “You liked it, didn’t you?” 

Stan didn’t move, frozen by fear over the feeling unfurling in his chest. They all knew the answer.

“What if I told you I wanted to kiss you too?” Bill said softly.

A charged moment of silence passed before Stan’s mouth fell open gently. He nodded. 

Bill’s skin came alive as Stan’s lips parted against his. Warmth crept through him as their tongues met and swept against each other, the faint sweetness of wine still dancing in their mouths. And then Mike was there, a soft hand on their jaws, guiding them his way. 

“Do you want this?” Mike asked, breathless, “Do you want us?”

“Yes,” Stan panted. 

_______ 

Bill was sore the next morning, but, still groggy in the haze of sleep, he relished in the dull hurt of it. Beside him, Mike and Stan still dozed. The covers were gathered teasingly by their hips, leaving the expanse of their bare skin peppered with goosebumps. Bill gently drew the sheet upwards, careful not to wake them as he left the bed. Once clothed, Bill pattered into the kitchen. 

When he returned to the bedroom, it was with three warm mugs in hand. Stan laid against the headboard, eyes puffy with sleep as he toyed with Mike’s open palm, whispering to him lightly. 

“Good morning you two,” Bill said, handing Stan a mug. 

Mike propped himself up on an elbow before reaching for his own. 

Stan took a tentative sip before jolting lightly with confusion, “Is this tea?” 

“Yeah,” Bill and Mike said in unison. Bill nestled back into his place in bed. The now cool sheets kissed at his skin. He took a sip from his own mug to warm up again.

“You guys don’t like tea,” Stan said. 

“But you do,” Bill explained.

Stan steadied his mug in one hand and covered his face with the other. He sighed, “I have your favorite coffee grounds at my apartment.” 

“Both of them?” Mike asked incredulously, finally sitting up. 

“Yeah,” Stan muttered lamely from behind his hand.

The three chuckled at their obliviousness. All this time, they were preparing for each other. Silently praying that they’d stumble upon their love one day, coffee grounds and tea leaves waiting patiently in their cupboards. 

A sudden hush fell over the room then. Bill was tired of waiting. 

“So,” he trailed, trying to summon the courage to say it, “there’s an opening in an accounting position at a firm downtown…” Several hours away from where Stan lived now.

Stan choked mid sip, “What?” 

Mike threaded his hand into his, “The apartments downtown are big, but I heard they’re notorious for mold,” he teased.

Stan stopped for a moment, taking in the sight before him as he considered the proposition. He drank in their sleepy and expectant faces. Stan couldn’t remember what mornings were like before this. Before Bill and Mike’s warmth and love cloaked over him like a gentle kiss. What would it be like to go back? To trudge into his kitchen alone every morning, those bags of coffee grounds sitting in his cabinet hopeless and unknowing, beckoning him with what could have been?

An uncontrollable grin fell over Stan’s face as he took a final, steady sip, “We’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @ denbrough on tumblr if you wanna chat! thanks for reading!


End file.
